Ending 02: Meikyuu no Lovers
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Meikyuu no Lovers es el segundo ending de la serie Detective Conan que va desde el episodio 27 hasta el episodio 51. Sipnosis Aparece Conan Edogawa delante de un muro de ladrillos y van apareciendo letras que forman la palabra: Conan. Esta escena desparece y se ve un monton de fuego donde aparece Shinichi Kudo la cámara se va acercando hasta que llega a su ojo y en el momento que la cámara esta enfrente de su ojo la imagen cambia a Conan disparando con sus zapatillas aumentadoras de fuerza un balon de futbol. En ese momento aparecen Heiji Hattori, el Inspector Megure y Kogoro Mouri, se cambia la escena y aparecen personajes del episodio número 49, en ese momento Ran Mouri dandose la vuelta (junto a todas las personas ya nombradas) y aparece Shinichi Kudo apoyado en la puerta. Shinichi selaña con el dedo a una persona y todas las personas empiezan a comentar. En ese momento se ve como Shinichi esta siendo afectado por la APTX 4869 y cae de rodillas sujetandose el pecho, finalmente cae despaldas al suelo pasando por encima todas las escaleras. Ran va corriendo a ver que pasa, entra en el baño y en ese momento ve a Conan ponerse sus gafas, ambos se quedan sorprendidos. Despues aparece la escena típica de cuando Conan y Shinichi encuentran como sucedio un caso. Aparece una imagen del espacio con unas manos cogiendo una especie de agua, esa persona resulta ser Ran, tira ese agua hacia arriba y cae sobre ella haciendo unos aros que la rodean. Justo entonces aparecen Ran y Shinichi cada vez acercandose más hasta parecer que se dan un beso pero solamente son dos imagenes y se atraviesan entre ellos. Finalmente aparece Conan mirando fijamente a la cámara. Video "N52L-lQ4jTo&feature=player_embedded" Letra |-|Original = Love is Burning HAATO ni sakaseta bara wa Yami o yaki tsukusu tatta hitotsu no honoo Kabe darake no machi o GEEMU no you na meiro o PIERO no kibun de samayou Kanashimi no kakera o fumanai you ni surinuke Futari wa mirai ni koi shita Konya nazo o hitotsu tokiakaseba mata omae ni Hurry up! sugao ga Hurry up! modotte kuru Mayonaka ni omae ga SHIRUKU o nuida rashin de Kanaderu toiki no senritsu Me o tojite futari wa ai shiau hodo kizutsuku Damashi e no yoru e tobikomu Yume ni shikakerareta NAIFU ga mune o sasu mae ni Hurry up! nejireta Hurry up! wana o abake Love is passion ryoute ni afureru ai o Yami ni nagetsukete hikari dakishimetai Love is burning meikyuu de kawasu Kiss wa Rakuen e tsuzuku tatta hitotsu no tobira Kieta ai o nageki tenshi ga mi o nageru mae ni Hurry up! sekai no Hurry up! toki o modose Love is passion kodoku ni yatsureta koe mo Omae no tame nara uta ni kawaru darou Love is Burning HAATO ni sakaseta bara wa Yami o yaki tsukusu tatta hitotsu no honoo Love is passion ryoute ni afureru ai o Yami ni nagetsukete hikari dakishimetai Love is burning meikyuu de kawasu Kiss wa Rakuen e tsuzuku tatta hitotsu no tobira |-|Inglés = Love is Burning. The rose that opened my heart is The only flame that can burn out the darkness Wandering around like a crown in a City covered with walls, like the mazes in the games Avoid the sorrow like trying not to step on shards The two walked towards the future in love Tonight, if I can resolve one riddle, the smile will Hurry up! return Hurry up! to you once again. At night, your breath plays a melody While you lie naked, after you've taken off your silk Eyes closed, the two, as much as they love one another, Scars each other and jump into the deceptive night Before the knife hidden in the dreams stab you Hurry up! expose Hurry up! the hidden trap Love is Passion. The love spilling over my two hands, I want to throw it against the darkness, embracing the light Love is Burning. The kiss exchanged in mystery will Continue to paradise, the one single exit Mouring over the disappeared love, turn the time back before Hurry up! the angels Hurry up! throw the body away Love is Passion. The worn-out voice from loneliness will Change into poems, if for you Love is Burning. The rose that opened my heart is The only flame that can burn out the darkness Love is Passion. The love spilling over my two hands, I want to throw it against the darkness, embracing the light Love is Burning. The kiss exchanged in mystery will Continue to paradise, the one single exit |-|Español = El amor se quema. La rosa que abrió mi corazón está La única llama capaz de quemar la oscuridad Vagando por ahí como una corona en un Ciudad cubierta de las paredes, como los laberintos en los juegos Evite el dolor como tratar de no pisar los fragmentos Los dos caminaron hacia el futuro en el amor Esta noche, si me puede resolver una adivinanza, la sonrisa se ¡Date prisa! volver ¡Date prisa! para una vez más. Por la noche, la respiración juega una melodía Mientras que usted se acuesta desnudo, después de haber quitado su seda Con los ojos cerrados, los dos, tanto como se aman, Las cicatrices de los demás y el salto en la noche engañosa Antes de que el cuchillo escondido en la puñalada que los sueños ¡Date prisa! exponga Date prisa! la trampa oculta El amor es pasión. El amor se extienda mis dos manos, Quiero tirarlo contra la oscuridad, abrazando a la luz El amor se quema. El beso intercambiado en el misterio de la voluntad Continuar con el paraíso, la salida de una sola Mouring sobre el amor desapareció, gire a la hora de vuelta antes de ¡Date prisa! los ángeles ¡Date prisa! arrojar el cuerpo de distancia El amor es pasión. La voz gastada de la soledad se Cambio en los poemas, si para usted El amor se quema. La rosa que abrió mi corazón está La única llama capaz de quemar la oscuridad El amor es pasión. El amor se extienda mis dos manos, Quiero tirarlo contra la oscuridad, abrazando a la luz El amor se quema. El beso intercambiado en el misterio de la voluntad Continuar con el paraíso, la salida de una sola Categoría:Endings